Alienated/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ At nighttime inside the Penguins' HQ, the alarm is going off as Skipper and Kowalski are looking at something on their radar. Speak and Spell: IMPACT IMMINENT. Kowalski: Appears to be a meteor Skipper, coming in hot and fast! Skipper: Something tells me this is not good at all. Private appears from the hatch on the habitat. Private: I got a visual! Scene II: Penguin Habitat The other penguins join Private on top of their habitat and see the meteor heading it's way towards them. Skipper: Give me the worst case scenario! Kowalski: It wipes out the entire eastern seaboard. Rico groans disappointedly. Skipper: Best case scenario? Kowalski: Um... Ohio is suddenly beachfront property? Rico: Uh... Cleveland! Skipper: Negatory! I like the beach where it is. Rico! Rico regurgitates a bazooka and fires a rocket at the meteor. Suddenly, the meteor avoids the rocket and start spinning in a spiral formation at the Penguins. Private: (shocked) Meteors can do that?! Kowalski: Well, technically speaking... (indignantly) Nu-uh! Skipper: BRACE FOR IMPACT!! The Penguins then all lay down on their bellies, covering their heads, and their bottoms are in the air. The meteor then swerves up and avoid the Penguins and head's towards the Lemur Habitat. Private: Is that...? Scene III: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne As the meteor cools off, the shape of it suddenly reveals itself as it lands on the ledge of the Lemur Habitat. Kowalski: It can't be... Skipper: But it is... It's--! Julien: LEMMY!! You've come back home! Lemmy, who is still very hot and red in certain areas from re-entry, flies towards Julien and the other lemurs. Julien: Oh how I have missed you!-- As Julien goes to hug Lemmy, he burns his hands on the hot metal from Lemmy's re-entry. Julien: OUCH! HOT HOT! HOT!! Maurice: Too hot to handle? Julien: Course not Maurice! Mort will give the royal welcome home hug. Go ahead. Julien pushes Mort into Lemmy's legs to hug him. After a few seconds, Mort is hurled off of Lemmy's hot body from the hot metal blasting him off. The penguins also join the lemurs. Mort: (spitefully) I still don't like robot! Kowalski: 70 million miles to Mars and back! Give it up for craftsmanship! Private: But why did he come back here? Julien: Silly penguin! This is his home! Skipper: Now hold on! The last we saw, the robot was in the grips of an evil space squid! How'd you escape Lemmy? To demonstrate his survival, Lemmy proceeds to show off some fighting and martial art based attacks and poses. Skipper: Course, the penguin fighting techniques we taught you! Shortly after demonstrating, Lemmy breaks into dancing the moves that Julien taught him. Julien: Sorry, those are the dance moves I taught him. Go Lemmy, bust a movement! Suddenly as Julien finishes talking, Lemmy points frantically at his chest at the NASA logo. Julien: Uh, not sure what that is though, is that one of yours? Skipper: Nope, that's definitely one of your la-de-da moves! Kowalski: I think he's trying to tell us something. If I'm reading these signs right, he's saying... As Kowalski is talking, the logo on Lemmy's chest begins to rumble and bulge. Suddenly, Lemmy's chest bursts open and from within it, a baby Space Squid suddenly emerges, babbling incoherently. Kowalski: (shocked) SPACE SQUID!! Terrified by the Space Squid, Kowalski jumps into Maurice's arms and screams femininely. The Space Squid leaps out of Lemmy's chest, causing Lemmy to fall apart and crumble to the ground as the space squid slithers away. Mort: You broke robot. (giggles) Thank you Squidy! Skipper: Mort, no! The Space Squid turns around and sees Mort running towards him to thank it. Threatened, The space squid spits a purple slime at Mort, completely immobilizing him in a purple hue. The space squid then grabs Julien's boom box and slithers away. Julien: It has heisted my boomy box! Mort: (panicked) And I can't move me! Julien: Mort, must it always be about you? Scene IV: Penguin HQ The Penguins and the Lemurs are inside the Penguin HQ, Kowalski is analyzing Mort's state. Kowalski: Mort is experiencing complete and total immobilization. Mort: Yay? Kowalski: Though he retains the power of speech, which should be obvious... Skipper: How long will it last? Kowalski: A week, maybe 2. Julien: Dandy, what am I suppose to do with him until then? Mort: I can be a feet rest! Julien: Oh, that's a good idea Mort. Julien sits back and places his feet on Mort's head. Mort: Happiness is a warm foot. (giggles amorously) Julien: (having second thoughts) Eh... no. Julien then kicks Mort across the room, Mort screams agonizingly as he flies across. Lemmy is now seen with its arms attached to it's body and one of its fingers is a blowtorch, fixing its innards. Kowalski: On the news about Lemmy is better! His self-repair protocol has activated and the head is already online! In a few hours, Lemmy will be fully operational. Skipper: Fantastic! We need every man on his feet and fighting! Julien: Or dancing! Skipper: Twinkle-Toes ain't gonna squash this squid, Ringtail! Private: Skipper, are you sure this Space Squid is evil? This could be a wonderful chance to make friends across the stars. Kowalski: Skipper, may I? Skipper nods and Kowalski smacks Private. Kowalski: Naive nonsense Private! Do you know what a lifetime devoted to Sci-fi movies has taught me? Maurice: (sarcastically and jokingly) What, you'll never be a big hit with the ladies? Kowalski: (indignantly annoyed) BESIDES THAT!! (pulls down a screen to demonstrate) Aliens are evil! They are slimy, disgusting, and ruthlessly determined to conquer and/or consume the Penguin race! Julien: Um... I don't know if this is important. Seems a little borderline to me but... A giant, green tentacle is seen grabbing the Penguins' Speak-and-Spell. Julien: The Squidy is taking your talking box. Skipper: GRAB IT!! The penguins pounce onto the tentacle to stop it, but the tentacle smacks them against the walls and beds of their HQ. Julien: Yeah, I'm not touching that. Maurice: I hear ya. Scene V: The Zoo The tentacle pulls the penguins through their hatch and the penguins see that the Space Squid got A LOT bigger than it was before. The Space Squid then tosses the Penguins up in the air, catches them as they come back down, and smashes them against a garage in the zoo. The Space Squid then stuffs the Penguins into a trash can and shakes it up violently as another one of its tentacles pulls up a lamppost. the Space Squid then pulls out the Penguins and smacks them away with the lamppost and slithers away. Once the penguins land and regain consciousness, they see that the Squid is gone. Kowalski: It got... bigger! Skipper: (sarcastically and in pain) Keen insight Kowalski. The Lemurs confront them, Julien is holding Lemmy's head. Julien: You see Lemmy, penguins lack... (rolls Lemmy's head across his arms and shoulders to his other arm) the panache. Skipper: (grabs Lemmy's head back) Listen, this is a complex situation with a lot of variables in play! You understand don't you Lemmy? (nods Lemmy's head with his flipper) See? Lemmy gets that sometimes we're forced to... improvise plans! Julien: (sarcastically) Yes, plans like: "GRAB IT!!" Skipper: (patronizingly) You got a better idea? Julien: Well, I'd say we should split into teams, spread out over the zoo, and trap this spacy squid. Skipper: That's the most!-- (shocked) Wait, did that actually make sense?! Kowalski: How do you know by pure random chance he was bound to have a good idea sooner or later. Skipper: Kowalski, Rico, you've got the eastern quadrant! Private, take the lemurs and canvas the north! And Lemmy, you're with me! Julien: (grabs Lemmy's head away from Skipper) Uh, NO! Lemmy should be with me! I am his mojo mentor, his soul sensei. Skipper: Wrong! Lemmy's a fighter, not a prancer! Give it, give it! (tries to reach for Lemmy, which is out of his reach in Julien's grasp) Fine, you can come with us. Scene VI: Rhino Habitat Roy is eating his hay when Rico comes from behind. He looks up ahead on his head and looked in his mouth. Roy: Ahem! And just what may I ask are you doing in my habitat? Kowalski: (he enters with goggles, headphones, and a tracking device) That's classified; need to know and top secret. I'm picking up extra-terrestrial energy. It definitely came through here. (he and Rico turn to leave) Roy: Wait a minute. "Extra-terrestrial energy?" Kowalski: (takes off his headphones and goggles) Like I said: "Need to know." Roy: Well, I think I need to know! Kowalski: (he and Rico come back and Kowalski holds a pen) When you wake up, all you will recall is that we spoke of sports and weather. Kowalski clicks the button, but nothing happens. He tries it again and nothing happens. He tries it again with no success. Roy: Um, why are you clicking that pen? Kowalski: Oh. I thought this was my sonic brain-eraser. (Roy glances a look) My bad. Kowalski and Rico leave the habitat. Kowalski appears and tries the pen again but still nothing happens. Scene VII: Otter Habitat Private and Maurice are in Marlene's home. Marlene is asleep. Private has a flashlight that accidentally shone in Maurice's face. Suddenly, a chase is heard and they see green tentacles. Private: '''There it is! ''Private screams in terror. The squid leaves and Marlene wakes up and turns on the light, alarmed. '' '''Marlene: AHHH!! What's going on?! Maurice: (acting innocent) Nothing. Nothing at all. Private: (with some bracelets in his flippers) Um, don't mind us, Marlene. We're just looking for, um, something. Maurice: Back to sleep now. Nighty-night. Marlene: (suspicious) Yeah; don't think so. Not until you t- (sees the bracelets) What are you holding? Private: Homemade friendship bracelets! For that thing we're looking for. Marlene: For that thing? You're looking for that-that-that thing is alive? That thing is alive and in here? (hides behind in her pillow) What is it?! Maurice: That's a little hard to say. Private: But on a positive note, I don't think it's in here any longer. Marlene: (having enough, throws the pillow away) All right, you two! Outta here! (jumps down in front of Private and Maurice and pokes Private on the chest) And tomorrow, we're gonna have a nice, long chat about boundaries. Private: (hands out a bracelet) Would you at least like one of these friendship bracelets? Marlene: (a little impressed) You are too much- (but holds out her hand for one) Yes, thank you. Scene VIII: The Zoo Beside the Zoo's Cafe, Skipper and Julien are sneaking besides a concrete wall. Skipper is holding Lemmy's head underneath his flipper. Skipper: Easy, danger can lurk around any darkened corner. Lemmy's eyes then blink and its eyes become lit like a flashlight. Skipper: (impressed) Lemmy, you are like Christmas morning! Full of surprises! Julien: (spins Lemmy's head around and it shows off disco lights as it spins) Hehe! Check it out! I'm clubbing! (starts dancing and skating.) Yeah! Skipper shakes his head in disapproval and frustration, then proceeds to stop Lemmy's head from spinning. Skipper: Clubbing is NOT in Lemmy's mission parameters! Julien: (swipes Lemmy's head back) Lemmy's MISSION, is to have a good time, all the time! Skipper tries again to grab Lemmy's head back, but it held back and taunted for his short size by Julien. Fed up, Skipper tackles Julien and grabs Lemmy's head back. Skipper then looks up and notices one of the umbrellas on one of the stands is missing. Skipper: What is that? Julien: Uh what? I don't see anything. Skipper: Exactly! The Boom Box, the Talking Toy, now this Umbrella. What's this Squid's game? Julien: Obviously, he's going to play with the toy, in a rainstorm, while rocking a few choice tunes! Skipper: (sarcastically) Well, Idiot-mode is engaged again. Julien: Really, who is this "Idiot-mode"? I do not know him, or to whom he is engaged. When's the wedding? Skipper: (shocked by something) Green corn tamales! Round up the others and get to that Clock Tower! ASAP! Julien: What? Why?!? Uh...? Scene IX: Clock Tower/Zoo Entrance The Space Squid is seen climbing the Clock Tower and reaches the top, still babbling incoherently as a few strikes of lightning are seen behind him. Once at the top of the tower, the space squid takes the Umbrella and positions in onto the bell, another tentacle is seen adjusting the radio dial on the boom box and another tentacle is touching buttons on the Speak and Spell. The Penguins then take out giant strobe lights and shine them at the Space Squid, partially blinding it. Private: Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding! Maybe it just wants to phone home to its little space friends! The Space Squid finishes up typing on the Space and Spell and reveals it to the Penguins and Lemurs. Speak and Spell: PLANET RIPE FOR INVASION. SEND ENTIRE FLEET. The Penguins and Lemurs gasp at what the Space Squid's motive was. They then turn and scowl and Private. Private: (desperately) Okay, uh, maybe "Invasion" means something completely different to the-- The Space Squid then spits its purple slime and hits Private, immobilizing him. Private: Yeah I give up. GET HIM!! Skipper: Gentlemen, take that sucker-covered sucker down! (slides away with the other penguins) Private: Um, I'll just stay here then? The Penguins and the Lemurs head to the Clock Tower to stop the Space Squid. As the Penguins reach the top, Kowalski is hit with the Space Squid's slime. Kowalski: I'm immobilized! No, I still retain the power of-- OW! Kowalski is unintentionally knocked off the Clock Tower in mid sentence by Rico, who jumps to the side and avoids being slimed. Kowalski lands on his belly near Private. Private: This all sounds very exciting! Are we winning? Maurice: What're we suppose to do when he get to him? Julien: Huddle up! You fight it, while I cheer you vigorously from a safe distance. Julien pushes Maurice out of hiding in front of the Space Squid, who, offscreen, immobilizes Maurice. Maurice: I'M HIT!! Julien: (frustrated and sarcastically) Oh yeah great! Leave it all up to me! How typical! Private: Can someone spare a moment and turn me around? Kowalski: And pick me up?! The Space Squid roars viciously, meanwhile Rico is on top of the Clock Tower and regurgitates a stick of dynamite, preparing to throw it at the Space Squid. Suddenly, Rico looks up and notices that the Squids on top of him. Rico: Uh oh. The Space Squid spits up some slime and covers Rico with it, immobilizing him while he's holding the stick of dynamite, which is still lit. Rico tries desperately to blow out the flame, but too late. The dynamite explodes and throws Rico off the tower. Skipper now seen hiding while holding Lemmy's head. Skipper: (whispering) Okay Lemmy, we're the last men standing. Except we're not really men, and uh, you can't stand. Point is, we can get the drop on this Squid, but we got to do this quiet. One wrong move could-- Julien: (pokes Skipper back, terrifying Skipper) Have you busted this Squidy yet? Hearing Skipper's screams, the Space Squid shows up and immobilizes Julien and Skipper both together and pushing them towards the ledge of the tower. Skipper: (sarcastically) Nice job Ringtail! Julien: Um, this is more of that "Idiot-mode" sarcasm, yes? Skipper: Uh oh. (falls off the ledge) I BLAME YOU!!! Miraculously, Skipper and Julien are caught by Lemmy's body, which has finished repairing itself. Skipper: Lemmy! It's you! Sort of... Lemmy's body feels for it's head but cannot find it. Lemmy's body then flies off and heads for the clock tower and retrieves it's head, spinning it back into it's neck and reattaching it. Skipper: DUCK! Lemmy ducks and avoids a spittle of Squid slime and goes at the Space Squid. Skipper: Atta bot! Now use the Mantis Chop! Lemmy goes in for the Chop, but is avoided and smacked away by the Space Squid. Julien: Oh no! Spin into a Moonwalk! Or better yet, a "Marswalk"! Lemmy avoid being crushed by one of the Space Squid's tentacles and moonwalks up the tentacle he avoided until he reaches the Squid's face. Skipper: Serpent Strike! Now close enough to hit it, Lemmy punches the Space Squid in the face, knocking it back a bit. Julien: Head Slide! Lemmy then flies forward and headbutts the Space Squid, knocking it back even further. Skipper: Monkey Kick! Lemmy flies to the opposite side of the Space Squid and kicks it across the face before landing in front of it. Julien: Sidestep into the Corkscrew! The Space Squid tries to crush Lemmy again, but Lemmy steps to the side, picks up the tentacle, and spins it and the Squid around rapidly. Skipper: Lunge Slam! With the Squid's tentacle in arms, Lemmy's takes it and slams it and the Squid to the opposite side. Julien: Elbow Armchair! Lemmy flies in and headbutts the Space Squid in the face again. Skipper: Fist of Fury! With one supercharged punch, Lemmy punches and knocks the Space Squid all the way over to the ledge of the Clock Tower. Julien: Open Jazz Hand! Lemmy then waves his hands like Jazz Hands before punching the Space Squid one more time and knocking it off the Tower, where it falls and hits the ground hard. The Space Squid gets up and makes one last roar before falling back down, unconscious. Everyone, while still immobilized, cheers for Lemmy's victory. Private: Um, so we won then did we? Scene X: Zoo Entrance A few minutes pass and everyone is seen together, propped up but still immobilized. Lemmy is seen saluting Skipper. Skipper: Soldier, I salute you too! Or I would if I could... It's the thought that counts right? Lemmy then breaks into dance as a way of showing respect to Julien as well. Julien: Yes Lemmy! Boogie your little titanium feet off! Lemmy then accidentally bumps his hip into Skipper and Julien, he quickly sets them back up and puts them right. Lemmy then waves goodbye to everyone and grabs the Space Squid, which has been hogtied by his own tentacles, and together they blast off back into outer space. Julien: (saddened) Will we ever see him again? Skipper: Sure, once he shows those Mozart Martians what we do to their kind, you're on the good 'ol U.S. of Earth! Maurice: Yeah. Hey, so how long did you say we're gonna be like this? A week or 2? Kowalski: Yes, I'm afraid so. Skipper: Okay, folks, if we start hopping like tiny bunnies now, we should get back to our habitats by Sunday. So move out! While stilling immobilized, everyone starts hopping slowly away, all while Skipper is saying "tiny bunny". Private falls over while hopping. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts